Love
by lovesdisne
Summary: Darien and Serena are going on a romatic picnic


I do not own Sailor moon or any of the characters I am just borrowing them to release some creative energy.  
  
It was a lovely day in Tokyo the sun was shinning as the sky was a crystal blue. Serena was humming because she was on her ways to Dariens for a picnic. He had called her the night before and asked her to go to a picnic in the park near the rose gardens. Serena was excited because Darien never took her to the rose gardens unless he going to tell her something important. He took her there when he told her about his parents death and when she found out who his alternate personality was. So Serena could only guess at what Darien could want to tell her.  
" I hope I brought enough food for the picnic. Especialy Chocolate dipped fruit because I know how much Darien likes that. Well here I am Oh I hope I brought that spare key he gave me."  
Just as Serena was about to open the door Darien came out with a small smile on his face.   
"Hello my bunny are you ready to go? Darien asked her as he planted a kiss on her forehead. Its a great day for a picnic don't you think so Sereana?"  
"Yes it is. But Darien why the rose gardens is there something the matter?" She asked with concern in her eye.  
"No Serena I just thought that we might enjoy a picnic there. So are you ready to go now I am getting hungry." Serena shook her head yes but still had some concerns Darien was concerned to. Because he had something special planned for his little rabbit and wanted everything to be perfect.  
"Here we are. Said Darien. Serena why don't you set the blanket out by the tree and I will go back to the car for the basket."  
"Ok Darien just don't take too long. Let's see this looks like a good spot. As Serena laid the blanket down Darien just stood and watched her from the path that lead to the car.   
"I hope I don't mess this up. " He thought. Darien came back with the basket and started to lay all the food that Serena brought out on the blanket.   
" Serena this is delicious did you make it your self." "No mom helped me a little but it was mostly me I am glad you like it Darien."  
It was starting to become sunset when Serena started to notice that Darien was becoming a little nervous around her so she thought she would calm him down by asking him to go for a walk by the lake.  
"Darien how about a walk to admire the sunset before we go home. I am sure we can relax and enjoy the evening a little bit better."  
"Sure Serena that sounds wonderful. Here let me help you up. Serena do you know how lovely you look in the sunset. I mean your hair looks even more golden than the purest block of gold."  
Serena just blushed and held his hand even tighter. " Darien you always know what to say to make a girl blush. But did I tell you that you are my knight in shining armor or should I say Tuxedo." Serena gave out a little giggle. And Darien couldn't help but giggle at that remark too.   
"Serena I have something I want to say to you and if I don't say it now I will never get it out of my system. Serena Usagi Tuskino will you grant me the serene honor of becoming my wife. Now as Darien was saying that he got down on one knee and brought out a rose velvet box and opened it to revile the most dazzling rose shape diamond that anyone has ever seen.   
Serena was in tear at this point she just couldn't believe that her dream a dream that she has had everynight since she met Darien was coming true. It took her a few moment to regain her composer.   
" YES YES YES until the stars fall from the heavens Yes I will marry you my prince." With that Darien slipped the ring on her delicate ring finger and infront of a full moon Kissed his bride to be with all the love and passion that he has been holding in since there last days on the moonkindom.   
" I guess we should go tell you parent Serena and the rest of the senshi. Why don't you tell the senshi on the Communicator to meet us at you house in about 15 minutes."   
At the Tuskino home everyone was gathered with inquisitive faces wondering why they were called here. Serena's Mom could only guess and was doing her best to try not to jump to conclusion.   
"Mom, Dad, and Everyone Darien and I want to tell you something. Before a full moon Darien asked me to be his wife and soul mate and I said yes."  
Everyone began to say there congratulations all except Serena's father which made Darien a little nervous.   
"Daddy well what do you have to say? I know that you really didn't approve of my relationship with Darien but I am happy and I believe that we will be happy."  
" I know my angel I just didn't it would happen so soon. Darien you must promise me that you will take care of my angel. That no harm or hurt will come to her."  
" I will sir you can count on that. I will protect my bunny with my life if I have too." With that note said Serena's father came over and shook Dariens hand. Serena and her mother held eachother as the two men embraced with tears in there eye's.  
"This calls for a celebration Irene(thats Serena's mom) get out the Champaign(I forgot to say everyone is over 21 in the story)." Said Serena's father and with that everyone toasted the couple who again kissed like no has ever kissed before hope you like this strory I an still learning to write fanfiction but I hope that I am improving with each story. Please tell me what you think at lovesdisne@aol.com  
  
  



End file.
